Stefan the Bamon Fanboy
by Gallee
Summary: Ok so I had to write this when I started reading the other Fanboy stories. It's not as funny as the others but...*shrug* Anyways I really am terrible at summaries. I give to much away if I try so just read it and review if you liked it. If you hated it please just tell me politely.


Stefan was sitting in the small corner booth of the Grill watching both Damon who was sitting at the bar and Bonnie who was sitting at a booth facing away from him.

He grinned to himself, 'This is going to be perfect.' he thought. 'Better then all the other times.' He touched his ear piece that he had bought especially for this and said, "Klaus you are a go."

About a second later he walked in and went straight to Bonnie's table sitting right next to her. "Hello luv. How have you been?"

Stefan glanced at Damon and saw that he was also listening to the conversation. "Great until you came. Do mind leaving me in peace?" "Now Bonnie don't be like that. I want to make a truce with you."

"Well you can take your truce and shove it up your a**." "Bonnie will you just hear me out?." "Bonnie gave him a sideways glance and sighed, "If I listen will you go away?" He smiled, "Of course."

"So talk." Stefan took this time to look at Damon again. He looked like he was ready to pounce up at any moment. Stefan could feel his feels rising up,

Damon was ready to defend Bonnnie! But he pushed them down so he doesn't in danger the mission. He then focused back on Bonnie and Klaus.

"So you won't except?" "No." "Well it worth a try. Will you grant me one thing?" "What?" "This." He captured her hand with his and kissed it lightly

When his grip loosened Bonnie broke away from him and said, "What was that for?" Klaus just smiled and said, "Goodbye Miss Bennett." He then walked out.

Outside he touched his ear piece and said, "Stefan you owe me for this." Stefan chuckled and said, "I know. You will now be sure to get your date with Caroline." "Good."

A few minutes later Stefan said, "Kol, it's your turn." In walked Kol and he too walked directly to Bonnie. "It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Bennett."

She looked up at him and said, "What is up with you and your brother today?" He frowned and said, "I don't know what you mean. I just wanted to come over and talk with a beautiful witch."

Bonnie faked a smile and said, "What did you want to talk about?" "About you." Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "What?" "I'm attracted to you Bonnie, and I would like to get to know you better."

Meanwhile Stefan was practically forcing himself not to bounce up and down in his chair. He had heard Damon growl slightly when Kol said he was attracted to Bonnie and had felt like running around screaming 'My OTP! My OTP! It's finally happening!' while laughing like a mad man.

"I...I don't know what to say Kol. I don't return your feelings." Kol sighed dramatically placing his hand over his heart said, "May I have one favor before I leave?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes cautious from when Klaus said a similar thing. "What is the favor?" He just leaned in and kissed he passionately. After a bit she gave in and kissed him back.

When he broke away he smiled and said, "Thank you Bonnie. I look forward to seeing you soon." He then left before Bonnie could reply.

Stefan grinned like a maniac. The whole time Kol and Bonnie were kissing Damon was drinking shot after shot, the scowl never leaving his face. 'Now all that's left is my part.'

He got up and walked over to Bonnie. She didn't even look at him when he sat next to her just said, "Go away." He smiled and said, "Is that anyway to treat a friend?"

She looked up and smiled, "Oh it's you Stefan. I thought it was someone else who wanted to kiss me." He grinned at her and said teasingly, "You never know I may just want to kiss those lips of yours yet."

She laughed and said, "Sure Stefan when pigs fly." He grinned even wider and said, "But pigs do fly so I guess I have to kiss you now."

He leaned in just as his lips were about to touch hers... (She didn't pull away because she was so shocked) he felt himself being pulled out of the booth and his spot being taken by no other then Damon Salvatore.

Stefan did his best to hide his grin and say, "Awww brother. Why did you ruin my fun? I saw everyone else kissing her and figured I may as well."

Damon glared at him, his arm wrapped around Bonnie's shoulder. "You are not going to kiss the Little Witch. I already endured it when Klaus kissed her hand and Kol actually kissed her on the lips. Remind me to kill them will you? But there is no way I'm going to let you kiss Bonnie."

Stefan felt like fainting from all the feels that were rising in his chest, "Why so touchy Damon?" Damon growled, "Because she is mine, the only person that should be able to kiss or even touch her is me." With that he proceed to kiss her.

Stefan whipped out his camera and took a video capturing every moment of the kiss so he could show it to all of his Bamonaters and also so he could post it on his 'Bamon is My OTP 4Ever' website.

Later that evening after he had gone home and watched the Bamon kiss video causing him to suffer from a feels attack that had him on the ground he was talking to Silas.

"So you finally got your OTP together?" Stefan grinned broadly, "Yep." "Does this mean you'll stop talking about them?" Stefan looked at him in shock, "No! What made you think that would ever happen? Bamon is so perfect I have to talk about them every day."

"Why? It's only Damon and Bonnie?" "Only Damon and Bonnie? Only Damon and Bonnie?! They are fire and ice. Opposites that have found themselves together out of the billions of people on the earth.

They have fought through their differences and now compliment each other like the sun and the moon. Without one the world wouldn't be complete. So now I'm going to talk about them more then ever."

**Silas groaned but quickly covered it with a fake yawn when Stefan glared at him. "I'm tired lets go to bed." Stefan pouted, "Fine but I'm going to convert you yet." "You can try darling." **

**This was just something that I thought up when I was reading the Stefan the Bamon Fanboy stories. It's not that funny but I hope you liked it anyways. **


End file.
